


We Move Back to the Beginning

by LadyLade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows where Allison goes. He used to go there himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Move Back to the Beginning

Allison isn't as subtle as she thinks.  
  
Chris does things by the code, just as he told Allison and, well, if Allison and Scott believe that he really would have put a bullet in Scott for making out with his daughter, he's not going to stop them from thinking like that. He never actually wanted to split them up (except he did, because Allison is his gorgeous, gorgeous little girl who is dating a _werewolf_ , no matter how protective Scott is of her). He just wanted them to be discrete.  
  
Chris knows that she's still seeing Scott. He knows about the writing on the car window and using that Stilinski boy as a pigeon carrier and about all the lies Allison tells them to protect Scott. He _knows_ , okay, he's not stupid. And he definitely knows about the meeting place Allison and Scott have, right on the cliff over the town, that quiet stretch of woods that even the crickets respectfully mute their trills in. Kate once told him that Scott being in love with Allison was history repeating itself, and what she meant was her and Derek, but it was true beyond that. Allison really is her father's daughter.  
  
Chris had just turned eighteen the first time he went to that cliff. He was just eighteen and nervous, because he was a hunter's son and Peter was a werewolf, and he wanted it to work, wanted it so bad his chest grew tight every time he lay awake at three in the morning, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the way that Peter's laugh sounded like his sprawl, relaxed and content. He went to that cliff and sat on that bolder, and he waited and waited and waited, and somewhere in that waiting he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was to Peter's brilliant grin and Peter's chest firm and warm under his chin, and Peter's arms wrapped around him snug and possessive. They had laid there until it got too dark out for Chris to see, and then Peter led him back to Chris' piece of shit car (and Chris still laughs about that car, about the way Peter used to call it the Titanic because one day it was just going to _sink_ ) by his hand, fingers entwined and grip tight. When they got to it, Peter pressed him against the side, hands curving to fit Chris' hips, and pressed close, face buried in Chris' neck as they let silence and stillness settle over them. That place, that moment, is still only one of the places that Chris has ever felt safe.  
  
And maybe Chris should make Allison stop seeing Scott. Maybe he should listen as his wife hisses her (correct) suspicions at him, as Gerard snaps again and again at Scott like a Komodo Dragon taking down a buffalo. He knows, better than everyone else (except for Derek Hale, but Derek Hale and Chris are far too similar for Chris' comfort) just how badly this will end for Allison. This will be history repeating itself, with Scott dead and Allison's ability to love decimated with him, wishing she had died too. This will end with Allison thinking of her first car (a hell of a lot nicer than Chris'), laughing at how Scott always hit his head on the door frame, laughing because otherwise she'll fall apart.  
  
Chris thinks this all the time, thinks this until every 'maybe' floats away and 'should' becomes the most important word. Every time he gets to that point, he finds himself on that bolder, on that cliff, looking at how dull Beacon Hills is in the sunlight, and remembering Peter's hand tugging on his, remembering how Peter cupping his jaw could make Chris' breath catch and his heart pound; remembering, remembering.  
  
He sits until dusk and he remembers. Then, as he walks back towards his car, he thinks about how happy Scott makes Allison, about how sometimes the way Scott looks at Allison reminds him of the way Peter looked at him. And it's enough that Chris decides to do nothing, because maybe, just maybe, Allison and Scott can have what he and Peter never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Livejournal post [here](http://ladylade.livejournal.com/21222.html).


End file.
